Chapter 2, Part 2/An Escape Route
__TOC__ Ready to leave Move to Lobby. ---- | (I think I've called everyone now...)}} | (Everyone's gathered...)}} Sniff Keiji using Gin's Partner Ability. Investigate Keiji. Sniff Kanna using Gin's Partner Ability. Gin: Investigate Kanna. Sniff Nao using Gin's Partner Ability. Investigate Nao. | (They're going to be very cautious if so...)}} Move to Monitor Room. ---- | (What...? There's a ladder behind the monitors!)}} Investigate left broken monitor. |The monitor is broken.}} Investigate right broken monitor. |The monitor is broken.}} | (The Professor Mishima AI was here...)}} Investigate the ladder. |The ladder goes up into the ceiling.}} Gashu's room | (What's this...?!)}} Investigate green book. |A memorandum titled "That Incident."}} | (This is a pretty old book...)}} |(First trial...?!)}} | (This is describing the same things we had to go through...!!)}} |(...!)}} |The message ends here, half-written.}} |(What in the world is this book...?)}} Investigate papers. |Papers titled "The Floor Master's Code."}} |(Floor Master's... code?)}} |(Misconduct during the Main Game...? This is the first I've heard of that.) / (If a participant transgresses, they die as penalty... And if a Floor Master does, it's a 24-hour extension?) / (That seems to be how you'd interpret it.) / (...Talk about unfair rules.)}} Investigate the portrait. |A portrait of a man. / It's titled "Inauguration."}} Sniff Sou using Gin's Partner Ability. Investigate Sou. |Sou is fiddling with a computer set up in the room.}} |(Sure, "watch Sou," you say...)}} Investigate Sou. |Sou is fiddling with a computer set up in the room.}} Investigate computer. |The monitor reflects the computer screen.}} Investigate Sou. |(I can't interrupt him right now...)}} |Sou is fiddling with a computer set up in the room.}} Investigate Sou. |Sou is fiddling with a computer set up in the room.}} |Sou stooped over further and began to work on the computer.}} |(He seems so... lively.)}} Investigate Sou. |Sou is fiddling with a computer set up in the room.}} ---- Fail to hack the system. |A white gas floods into the room.}} ---- |(I just have to follow him...!)}} Investigate computer. |I'm looking at the computer screen, but I can't sense any particular change.}} |(Did he really hack in with this...?)}} AI monitors released Move to Monitor Room. ---- |Zz... zzt... zzzt... zz...}} | (Wha...) / (What's this...?!)}} Investigate Alice's AI. Investigate Reko's AI. Investigate Gin's AI. |(Sorry, but there's no time to play...!)}} Investigate Sara's AI. | (...The monitor me is looking a lot healthier.)}} Investigate Q-taro's AI. |(He feels like having a party...?)}} Investigate Keiji's AI. | (Huh...? ...He seems different somehow.)}} Investigate Kanna's AI. | (Sorry, Kanna...! I don't have time for that now...!)}} Going through the exit Move to Lobby. ---- | (Toward the Long Stairs...?)}} Move to Long Stairs. ---- Investigate door to Room of Lies. |This way leads to the Room of Lies.}} |(I can't see this being an exit...)}} |A suspicious vending machine sits at the top of the stairs.}} |(Ah! This vending machine... opens!)}} |A passage appeared behind the vending machine.}} Investigate the vending machine exit. |There's a large passage behind the vending machine.}} |(Beyond here... might be a ray of hope.)}} Climbing the Victory Stairs ---- Within the passage is an endless flight of stairs. / Hurried yet careful, we advance step by step.}} Sou: Stay close to me, everybody.}} Sou and Kanna walk in front. / Along the way, we notice doors on the sides. / Lots of them, spaced some distance apart.}} Kanna: I suppose these connect to the other floors...}} Sou: These are probably the victory stairs that only the survivors are allowed to climb... / It must be built so that they can access these stairs no matter when the Death Game concludes.}} Keiji: Wahaha... Hearing that makes me hope, whether or not I want to. / For an exit...}} An exit... / If there really is an exit like Sou says... / Have we been saved...? / From... this Death Game...}} Gin: Hey, big sis Sara...}} Sara: What is it, Gin?}} Gin: Even once we go home... Will you still see me, meow?}} Sara: ...!}} |} Kanna: Um, everyone... / When you go back to life as usual... What will you do?}} Sara: ...!}} I hadn't been thinking about it... / What did I want to do when I got out of here?}} Nao: I want to finish that painting...!}} Gin: I wanna play video games at home, meow! Big sis Sara should come too, woof!}} Keiji: .......... / What do you wanna do, huh...}} Gin: Meow? Do you not have anything, Mr. Policeman?}} Keiji: ...Hmm...}} Sara: (...)}} Sou: Hm... I see something...}} Sara: Huh?}} Sou: The exit...?}} Navigation Category:Game scripts